


in this war we'll save each other

by KtheG



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Defeating Nazi's, F/F, Pre-Relationship, as a history major this made my heart happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Sister Crimson has a license to Kill Nazi's from the Pope, and Camila is the field medic along for the ride.
Relationships: Sister Crimson/Sister Camila
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	in this war we'll save each other

**Author's Note:**

> the world war 2 au that literally three people asked for that my history brain ran with. Thanks to the server for this one.

Most of her missions were carried out at night, the perfect cover for secrecy. She would fly over, 10,000 feet and drop in a few miles from her desired destination and spend the rest of the night hiking. It wasn't often that she would be followed by others, but this was Italy after all. Salerno had been a few days ago, Mussolini still hiding in his tower of a prison. Rommel was refusing to cooperate in the way the Americans had hoped when they attacked the beach head, and so Crimson had been tasked with making some noise further inland to play a little trickery on the Nazi's. She and her team of fellow nuns had dropped in around 0100 hours and were starting their long trek into the nearest village. Crimson had been tasked with watching over Camila, their field medic, who was new to the whole para-trooping experience.

Camila had been excited for her first drop, but she wasn't expecting to be dropped right behind the enemy tanks of the most fortified of Rommel's Panzer divisions. She was grateful to be with Crimson (the woman was known for her Nazi killing after all despite the fact that the OCS didn't usually condone killing) and so she had valiantly listened to the plan and was ready to follow every step to the letter. Of course, she should have known that the plan would crumble from the very first minute. The pilot of their plane had missed the drop zone by about 2 miles (the Americans were known for their inability to navigate at night by this point) and so they had to walk even further than planned, into completely uncleared territory. German spies were relentless, hoping to catch some kind of movement to push the Allied army back into the ocean and away from Salerno, leaving them with only Anzio as their foothold in the boot.

Regardless, Camila trusted Crimson with her life, and so when the gunfire started as they made contact with German spies, Camila wasn't as afraid as she expected to be. She had heard stories about Crimson, one of the only nuns to be given the license to kill by the Pope, her family history (so similar to Lilith's it hurt the both of them) and how ruthless she could be in the face of the German's. Nazi's were holding their Warrior Nun captive, and that was really the only reason the Church had sanctioned their enlistment in the first place, and Camila couldn't say she faulted Crimson for her behavior. There was something almost inhuman in the way she moved. She was quick on the draw, always had a finger on the trigger ready to shoot, but she could hear the smallest of sounds that would give away enemy positions. She kept their team on track as Lilith and Bea laid the charges necessary to distract the Panzer's and give away their position. Once they detonated the charges, they'd have to run like hell to the nearest town, where Mother Superion had told them a friendly priest was willing to house them for the night. Mary had her gun raised, protecting their backs and she whispered occasionally to Beatrice about time constraints. The firecrackers were laid, fuse line hidden in the trees, and Camila was all ready to run at the cue given from Crimson when gunfire erupted in the distance.

"Shh, everybody down." Came the soft command, and Camila immediately dove into a low crouch, clutching her gun (she hated holding it, but she was trained as a field medic, so this is what she had with her). Lilith and Beatrice started moving quicker, hoping to get all the charges set before the German's got any closer. (Crimson knew they were German by the sounds of their guns).

They had the charges set, and Crimson gave the order to move out, still crouched and moving slower than they had originally planned, and so they picked their way through the ruins of the beach head and onto the single highway that they had to cross to get to the village. Beatrice stopped them, connected the charges to their blasting caps and looked to everyone before pushing down on the lever. The firecrackers went off first, simulating gunfire to draw the German's away from the planted charges, and then Lilith pushed her button a few seconds later for the delayed reaction. Small explosions that mimicked the German land mines went off, and Camila could hear the shouts in the distance "Schnell, Hier drüben!" at the calls from the German soldiers, Crimson waited until she heard them moving before signaling for the girls to run. They were surprisingly quiet for the amount of gear they were carrying, but someone had seen them. Shots fired in their direction, whizzing past Camila a little too close for comfort. She just kept running, more afraid of what was behind her than what they could be running into if the German's managed to contact the guards in the town. The bullets made dull _thump_ sounds as they hit the trees on the side of the highway, but she could distinctly hear a more muted _thud_ as a bullet landed on somebody's body. She wasn't sure who it hit, and since none of the footsteps of her sisters faltered, she assumed the injury to be non-lethal. When they had zigged and zagged their way into the town, Lilith held up a signal to stop them. They all screeched to a halt as they watched a small squad of German soldiers rush around the corner, presumably to go meet them at the front gates. Crimson was leaning against the wall, hand to her side, and it took Camila a moment to realize that she was the one who had been hit

"Let me see, sister." Camila whispered, but Crimson shook off her attempts, and took a few staggering steps towards the church. Just from watching her, Camila knew that the older woman wouldn't be able to walk into the church on her own, so Camila put her shoulder into Crimson's side and tipped her into a fireman's carry.

"Damn Cam, didn't know you were strong." Crimson got out.

"Language, and there's a lot you don't know about me."

With Lilith leading the way, Camila carried Crimson on her shoulders into the small chapel. Mary had run ahead to alert the priest, and the two met Lilith, Camila, and Beatrice at the entrance. He was an older Italian man, one of the few to escape the Germans rampage of the town based on his profession. He was kind and offered to help carry Crimson, but Camila just gave a warm smile and asked where she could find space to perform first aid. They were led into his office, where a small desk (one of the few of its kind to be left behind by the Germans, Mussolini and Hitler had valued the Catholic faith enough to leave the church alone during their raids) and a few chairs remained. Camila gently but urgently brushed aside the papers on the desk and laid Crimson down. The older woman let out a small grunt at the discomfort but didn't protest as Camila moved to take off her battle fatigues. As the layers were removed, Camila found the path of the bullet, and was relieved to see it had been a clean through and through. Nothing like small projectiles travelling at thousands of feet per second to tear the human body apart, but it seems like Crimson had gotten lucky. The bleeding was a lot, and so Camila enlisted the help of the other sisters to slow the flow, but all she really had to do was stitch the wound and administer penicillin and morphine. She had taken the morphine pack from Crimsons bag, hoping to use that before diving into her med kit for more sophisticated opioids to dull the pain

She was so distracted with her duties that she didn't even notice the look Crimson was giving her until she was done wrapping the bandages. She leaned over and placed a small kiss against the exit wound on the Crimson's stomach and gave a light pat to her belly. Crimson laughed at the motion, a little high on painkillers, and reached for Camila's hand.

"Thanks for watching out for me Cam." Camila could only smile and nod, taking Crimsons hand in her own.

"You would do it for me."

"I wouldn't have done it for anybody until you came along. You changed me."

"There's always been goodness inside of you Sister Crims-“

"Call me Alicia, please. I don't want to be a killer to you."


End file.
